


Drop Me in the Water

by HanzoapPrime



Series: Knife's Edge, a Homestuck AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Homestuck AU, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, enjoy my ocs?, me writing some thoughts out for my own amusements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoapPrime/pseuds/HanzoapPrime
Summary: Various drabbles for character development for my Homestuck AU, In the future I will hopefully be writing something with these characters but for now im just experimenting in writing.





	Drop Me in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter we have Khamai Ashtra and how his moirallegence with Zheyah Enzera happened. With mentions to another quadrant of Khamai's.
> 
> Khamai: teal  
> Zheyah: light cobalt/cerulean

A young troll stands in his respiteblock. It just so happens that today, you will be giving a gift to another troll in hopes she will accept your offer of MOIRALLEGIANCE.

Your name is KHAMAI ASHTRA and you don’t know why you are monologuing to yourself. HOWEVER you figure you should mention some of your INTERESTS.

You have a fondness for MACHINERY and also CREATING NEAT TRINKETS out of metals and plastics. You fancy yourself as some sort of NINJA due to your REFLECTIVE SUIT that you created based off your lusus. You have perfected the art of FUNCTIONING ON FEW HOURS OF SLEEP and use this to speak with your MATESPRIT who prefers the daylight and who will also be mentioned by name at a LATER time. You have the trolltag  mirageMimic and you  Do Not Spe@k Often But When You Do, You Spe@k Very C@refully.

You examine the trinket in your hands. Recently you had been speaking to your matesprit about possible gifts to give a troll of a slightly higher blood caste than your own. He had laughed and said that it had nothing to do with the caste, just the troll, and had also poked a bit of fun at you for your mentality of ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS.

Therefore you have made her a lizard. You hope that the gift in the shape of her lusus will be of some amusement. 

As mentioned above, you have a fondness for machinery, not for crafts. However, your matesprit is a master in crafts and you heckled him quite a lot for tips.

He seemed amused by your heckling, so you don’t feel too bad about it.

You wanted your gift to be somewhat lightweight, as your POTENTIAL MOIRAIL is a very flighty person and likes to collect little trinkets to hang on her person. Your matesprit sent you some beads and string to make something out of but otherwise left you to your own devices, which you are grateful for. 

You have ALSO made her some SHOES WITH WHEELS IN THEM of your own design and hope that she will appreciate those also. 

_____

mirageMimic [MM] began trolling anoleObelisk [AO]

MM: Hello , I W@s Wondering If You Were Busy Tod@y?  
AO: ~well not really  
AO: ~i wass going out later to procure ssome sstickss and ssuch for a project i am working on  
MM: I H@ve Some Things I Wish To Give You, And Also A Proposition.  
AO: ~oh sshit? alright then i can deffoss sstick around until then  
MM: I Will See You Soon Then  
AO: ~l;P

mirageMimic [MM] ceased trolling anoleObelisk [AO]

_____

Another young troll stands outside her hive. She looks up towards the moon and grins. She goes back inside her hive and goes up to her second floor, passing a number of sticks and half built structures.

Your name is ZHEYAH ENZERA and you like to BUILD THINGS out of STICKS. Mostly TOWERLIKE STRUCTURES with TRIANGLES on top.

...You like to build OBELISKS. Your hive has a lot of space for you to build them in.

You find yourself uninterested in CONCUPISCENT quadrants but are CURRENTLY being pursued in the CALIGINOUS QUADRANT by SOME ASSHOLE who cannot get the hint about your dislike of CONCUPISCENT quadrants, and who will be mentioned later. You are currently awaiting the arrival of KHAMAI, who apparently has some things he wishes to give you and also a proposition. 

You have a ssneaking ssusspicion you know what it is, since a nosy someone hinted to you.

Your trolltag is anoleObelisk and ~you sspeak in a very sslithery way and like to overusse the word dude. you alsso SSOMETIMESS USE CAPSS FOR EMPHASSISS when you get excited

You do not have to wait long for Khamai to show up to your hive

As you are looking out your window from your second floor you see him approaching. Opening your window, you do a sweet flip outside onto the ground in front of him

KHAMAI: Oh Shit, Sweet Flip.  
ZHEYAH: ~hahaha thankss dude  
ZHEYAH: ~whatchu got for me?  
KHAMAI: I Would Like To Precede The Gifts With The Proposition, If I M@y?  
ZHEYAH: ~sshoot dude  
ZHEYAH: im ready for thiss propossition and sshit  
KHAMAI: I Would Like To @sk You To Be My Moir@il, If Th@t Is @cceptable? You Do Not H@ve To Decide Right @w@y But I W@nted To Throw It Out There.  
ZHEYAH: ~yassss dude  
ZHEYAH: ~i accept this propossition  
KHAMAI: You Do Not W@nt To Think On It?  
ZHEYAH: ~i have ssecret future sseeing powerss and i knew you would assk me at some point  
KHAMAI: ... He Told You Didn’t He.  
ZHEYAH: ~yess he did l;P  
KHAMAI: Well I Suppose Th@t Is My Own F@ult For Telling Him. But @nyway, Gifts.

Khamai hands you a TINY BEADED LIZARD ON A STRING and a pair of WHEELY SHOES

ZHEYAH: ~OH SSHIT! thesse are hella dude!  
KHAMAI: H@ H@, Well, Th@nk You I Suppose?  
ZHEYAH: ~we have been moirailss for lessss than a few minutess and youve already become the BESST MOIRAIL EVER  
KHAMAI: H@, I Don’t Know If I Would S@y Th@t…  
ZHEYAH: ~i ssaid it  
ZHEYAH: ~therefore it iss true my dude

You invite your NEW MOIRAIL inside and have a rad time just chillin and talking, as moirails are known to do. You had created a pile beforehand out of obelisks and sticks for such an occasion and it is pretty hella.


End file.
